Hanging by a Moment
by KlutzY
Summary: [COMPLETE] Michael and Lilly come with Mia to Genovia for the summer. A handsome prince has a huge crush on Mia, but what does Michael think? Michael/Mia. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging by a Moment**

Thursday, June 30, Midnight, the loft

Mr. Gianini hangs around the house way too much. I guess now that school is out, he has nothing to do, which I can totally understand, but all he does is sit and watch TV. I'm thinking about recommending that he get a part time job, because it's driving me crazy! He just said that I will be gone tomorrow so how can it possibly drive me crazy, since I will be gone all summer. He has a point.

I'm a little bit nervous about going back to Genovia, not because I am going to the country I will soon rule, but because Lilly and Michael are coming. And not for just a week either...FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!

Not to say that I don't want them to come, believe me I do. But it's a little nerve-wracking, you know? I just hope I don't have too much to do while I'm there like last time. Grandmere says that it won't be like it was because last time all the things I had to do were crammed into a short period of time, which is true I guess, but Grandmere has never been the most honest person.

It used to be that when I thought of grandparents, I thought of nice old, sweet people who gave you candy and money and bragged on how brilliant you are. Grandmere's not like that at all. But what do you expect from a person who has tattooed eyeliner and shaves her eyebrows?

Hey look its Michael...

LinuxRulz: Hey!

FtLouie: Hi! 

LinuxRulz: So I'm coming with U tomorrow... I can't wait. I've never stayed in a palace before, is it interesting.

FtLouie: Uh, well, it was built in the 1600s or something so the plumbing sucks and up until a few days ago the only TV channels they got were CNN, CNN Financial News, and the golf channel. Thank God they just got IO installed. It isn't as great as it may seem.

LinuxRulz: Hey it can't be that bad, right? U'll be there at least. I missed you so much last time at least this time I will get to see you, to be there with you, even if U R busy. 

I smiled to myself.

FtLouie: Yeah... Dammit, I gotta go, see U tomorrow?

LinuxRulz: Definitely. Bye. I Love U...

FtLouie: Love U too... bye.

I couldn't help but smile as I got off the computer. He always did that to me, made me smile, I mean. Whenever I see him I'm either exceedingly happy or at least a little bit happier than I was. He made me feel all warm inside. Sometimes it amazes me that Michael Moscovitz is my boyfriend and can ignore the fact that:

I am completely and totally flat-chested. I'm a freshman, he's a senior. I'm his little sister's best friend. I suck at Algebra, even though my mother is married to the algebra teacher (which is a reason all its own). He is going to Columbia, an Ivy League school. I'm a princess (which is a pretty big reason if you ask me). 

But I guess Michael isn't like most guys, and he can see past all that. And believe me; it takes a lot to see past all of my problems. I have loved him since 1st grade, especially the not-so-rare occasions where I had slept over Lilly's house and he would walk in to eat breakfast with no shirt. That was one of the perks about being in love with your best friend's brother.

Of course, ever since we started dating, we had been the topic of all the gossip that circulated through Albert Einstein High. Mostly because I was a freshman (I'm going to be a sophomore this year) and he was a senior (he is now going to Columbia in the fall, which won't make much of a difference I our relationship besides the fact we won't go to school together anymore. Believe me, it's been discussed). Also the fact that I'm a geeky princess and he is (or was) the third hottest guy in school.

Of course, that meant that Lana started to torture me more than usual. I hate Lana. Lilly says that she was jealous because even though Josh Richter (her boyfriend) is the 2nd hottest guy in school, he wasn't a senior like Michael is. I don't really care anyway. I don't see the fact that he is so much older than me as a good thing (or a bad thing). I just love him.

Friday, June 31, Noon, Royal Genovian Jet, 35,000 feet in the air

So here I am, it's a nice clear day. I'm sitting in between Lilly and Michel and Grandmere is way up front, away from us. Michael almost insisted I get the window seat, even though I told him he should get it, but he ignored me and sat on the end instead, and Lilly got the window. He's so sweet but I have seen Genovia enough times; I didn't feel like having a window seat. 

I had brought almost everything with me, including Fat Louie. I felt bad that Mom had to stay home, but she's 5 months pregnant, I don't think she wants to come to Genovia just to get sick and cranky. I left her home with Mr. G after a lot of persuading on Mr. G's part. But no way was I leaving Fat Louie.

Michael is listening to his discman. I wonder who he is listening to. Michael has good taste so probably Rooney or something. Lilly is fuming because Grandmere put on the movie of my life. She thought we would like to watch it, it being about me and all. But what she didn't know is that Lilly is furious over the way the portrayed her, and Michael hated watching movies on planes. Michael hated planes. He says the only way he can get his mind off the possibility of crashing is listening to music.

 I think I am the only one who is actually watching it, and realizing how many things are wrong. First of all, I live in NYC, not San Francisco. And I think I had more of a crush on Michael than he did on me, or at least I think so. And they got the way we got together all wrong too! Not to mention the fact that Michael is NOT a geek, you can ask anyone at Albert Einstein, and they'd tell you. That is why the fact he was going out with me surprised so many people, and why is surprised me. They got it all wrong.

Oh well, there is nothing that can be done now.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, June 31, Midnight, Royal Genovian bedchamber

I am supposed to be on vacation, right? Apparently Grandmere doesn't think so. "You are a Princess, Amelia, you have duties towards your country," she says. But what is so wrong with a day off? Just one day? But no, instead I had to go to a dinner party. I was tired! Does anyone consider jet lag here? And then I had to go to this French class. I told Grandmere that I already took French in school and she said that I needed to be extremely fluent and how the American school system would never give me the education I would acquire in Genovia. I don't care. I don't want to take classes in the middle of the summer! Michael and Lilly came, which was sweet of them, but I don't see why they were so excited about it. I think they were just trying to cheer me up, which didn't help one bit. Not to mention that my teacher, Madame Maxcile, was a nightmare, correcting every little syllable I pronounced wrong. Michael was lost during the whole thing, since he took Spanish in school. I told both of them they didn't have to come, and Michael accepted reluctantly, but he was grateful. I could tell. Lilly refused, saying that she had nothing better to do anyway and if she didn't come who would I pass notes with. This was true even though it might be impossible to pass notes since we are the only two people in the class.

Then, it turns out, that I have to go to this Genovian Ball on Monday. Grandmere says it is to welcome me back to Genovia. I told her I don't need to be welcomed. She told me I did. I told her I wasn't going unless Michael can be my escort. She gave in after much persuasion by my father, my wonderful father who always comes to the rescue. He's really not half bad when you get to know him. He's actually pretty nice to me and even Michael and Lilly. Grandmere is anything but nice to them, which is why I have taught them to steer clear of her at all costs.

Sunday, July 1, 11 AM, French Class

I better not have homework in this. - Mia

If we do have homework, do I have to do it? - Lilly

I really don't know. Ask her...- Mia

Oops, okay apparently so. Did she have to yell at me like that? "You're in my class! Of course you shall do all work assigned! Why else would you come here!?" she says. She needs to get a hobby, or a boyfriend. - Lilly

You can leave you know. – Mia

Nah, what else would I do? Michael at least has his computer, I just have Lifetime, and there are no good movies on in the mornings anyway. – Lilly

Later, 12 PM, Royal Genovian bedchamber, trying on dresses for the Genovian Ball

Pierre Ogden is our new fashion designer, since Sebastiano is out of the picture. He is alright, I guess. I mean, he is a very good designer but a little annoying. I have probably tried on a billion dresses and there has been something wrong with every one, or at least he thinks so. I think they were all just fine. And now he's yelling at me because I'm moving to much but he was the one who told me I could write in here anyway, and I believe writing involves moving, doesn't it? I haven't seen Michael all day. I realize there are no Kate Bosworths in Genovia but there could be a Belle, like from Beauty and the Beast. And I'm almost certain Belle wouldn't have to go through all these dresses just to find one that looked perfect on her, would she? I don't even know where he is! I hope they don't have him trying on tuxes, because I have a hunch Michael doesn't like wearing tuxes. 

So anyway, I picked out this nicer baby-blue dress. I like it. All the others made me look like an upside down teacup. This one is just simple, but it looks really nice. I wonder if Michael will like it.

Later, 11 PM, Royal Genovian bedchamber

I saw Michael, finally. Not that a day is a lot to go without seeing him but when you are in the same place the whole time it is kind of pathetic. So I finally saw him at dinner which was Filet de Cheval. I refused to eat it since I am a vegetarian. But Lilly and Michael didn't eat it either, after asking what cheval means. It means horse. Genovians eat horses. I don't think they realize that thousands of American horses are slaughtered every year so they can be exported to Europe, and most of these horses were once a little kid's best friend. I was disgusted, but talking to Michael seemed to cheer me up a bit.

Michael: Hey Mia! I missed you at breakfast.

He did. I wasn't at breakfast. I overslept and got yelled at. In conclusion, Genovians have no sympathy for me and my jet lag.

Mia: I overslept, I was exhausted. Where were you all day?

Michael: Trying on tuxes for that Genovian Ball coming up.

I knew it! I knew they would make him try on tuxes! I just knew it!

Mia: You know you don't have to come if you don't want to. I just figured since you're my boyfriend and all—

Michael: No I want to come! I've never been to a ball before. I don't expect I'll enjoy wearing a tux, but I still want to come. Is Lilly going?

Mia: I don't know, I haven't asked her yet. If she does, she better tell me soon. I don't think she has any ball gown with her, does she?

By the way, I asked her. She's going. She has a dress too. How did she know to bring a dress? Oh, wait, I'm a princess! She probably knew she was going to have to go to a party.

So anyway, he laughed. You know when he laughs, his eyes sort of laugh, too, his wonderful dark brown eyes, his peat-bog eyes.

Michael: No, I don't think so. Listen; do you have any time off tomorrow?

Lucky for me, I had just looked over my schedule for tomorrow, right before the ball. Then I have to get ready two. The ball starts at 6. That's FOUR HOURS to get ready. FOUR HOURS! What kind of person needs four hours to get ready? I rarely take over 20 minutes.

Mia: Yeah, from noon to two. Why?

Michael: I was thinking me and you could do something? Maybe go horseback riding? You do have a stable here right?

I knew those horseback riding lessons at that stable right by Central Park would pay off someday. I knew everything about horses, and of course Michael knew I knew a lot about horses because I told him about my lessons.

Mia: Yeah! That sounds great! They have stables, Grandmere made me go for a ride with the Genovian Equestrian Society once, so I just have to ask my dad if we can take a couple of horses out for the day.

Then we got up (dinner was over) and he walked me to my room. He's so sweet. And when we were standing right by the door, he kissed me!!! HE KISSED ME!!! It was a really nice kiss until Dad came and ruined it. Then he brushed the hair out of my face and whispered "Good night, I love you," as he walked off towards his room. I love it when he tells me that he loves me. I replied, "I love you, too," and walked into my room. I don't want this night to end. Tomorrow I have to go to the Genovian Ball. Why? Because I have a duty to my people.

Screw my duties.

But wait, I get to see Michael tomorrow. We're going horseback-riding. I guess it won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: What do you think? I know there's no plot yet, but there will be. I promise. It's coming in the next chapter. So hang in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**I think I might start to include entries from Michael's journal (or in his case, web blog, or whatever)**

Sunday, July 1, 11:45 PM, Royal Stables

I'm here early. I wanted to check out the horses, the GORGEOUS horses. I have never seen horses like this. They are all absolutely perfect. Of course, I'm not much of an equestrian myself, but I know a good horse when I see one. My Dad told me the horses we could ride, there were a couple. But none could measure up to Jazz, who I am DEFINITELY riding. He is a big black horse (I think my Dad said he was a Friesian) with a long black mane and tail and feathers (I think that's what they're called) on his feet. He is really not that big but he looks huge. I tried to tack him up but the bridle was too complicated and I refused to put the bit in his mouth. What if he bit me?

So now I'm sitting here pampering him waiting for Michael. He seems very interested in my potato chips (Jazz not Michael). Do horses eat chips? I hope so because he just at one off the floor. I have to go, I hear someone.

Sunday, July 1, 1:30 PM, Royal Stables

Does this day have to be ruined? It started out so perfectly! Michael came and decided he would ride this big gray gelding named Avori. And the ride was great! Of course, he rode with a western saddle because, well, he's a guy and he has things that we girls don't have, if you catch my drift. And he DID look good on a horse! Lilly was wrong! And he was a good rider too! It was his first time but he still did really well. It felt nice to ride on the back of a galloping horse once again, and Jazz had amazing movement; he looked like he was dancing. So now here I am again. Michael had to go. I'm just avoiding anyone who might be looking for me. I really don't want to start getting ready for the ball yet, or at all. 

Oh great, here we go. I hear someone.

Later, 8:00 PM, at the ball, in the bathroom, as usual

Why is it that at every one of these balls I end up in the bathroom? It's really quite pathetic if you ask me. But anyway, even if he doesn't like wearing them, Michael looks good in a tux. And he's a good dancer also, considering he didn't step on my foot at all. Of course, I stepped on his foot way too many times, but he just laughed. Not a mean laugh either, but a sweet laugh, a comforting laugh. As if to tell me, "its okay, I don't mind. I actually find it a little funny." Lilly sulked in the corner until some guy came up to her and asked her to dance, though I'm not sure who. I wonder what Boris would think?

But don't think just because I got to see my boyfriend in a tux and dance with him that means I am having a good time. Because, apparently, Grandmere has introduced me to another one of her "prince charmings".

This time, his name is Didier, unique, isn't it? Remind me to look it up. Not that that's physically possible because you ARE a book and all. You can't remind me about these things. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, she made me dance with him! She still can't accept the fact that I am in love with Michael. So Michael just stood there perplexed at why the hell his girlfriend is dancing with some other guy, but when I explained he seemed to totally understand.

So this guy, Didier, is Rene's little brother, though he doesn't remind me of him at all. And this would all be perfectly fine if he wasn't following me everywhere! Why is he following me? HE NEEDS TO STOP FOLLOWING ME! IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING! 

Grandmere asked me what I thought of him. I told her he was okay. She scolded me for saying okay. So then I told her he was all right to correct my bad grammar, and then she scolded me for saying all right. Can't I ever get anything right? But anyway, she asked me if I thought he was handsome. I had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking. So I admitted it. But I think Michael is better looking. Didier is too pretty for me, like a girl.

_[Michael's Journal]_

Sunday, July 1, Midnight

My mother wants me to keep a journal of what goes on here. Why? I can remember hat happens just as well! And she probably wants to read this too. Well, she isn't.

I went to this ball today. I was Mia's escort. That was actually the first time I have been Mia's escort to a ball. Isn't that a bit odd, considering we've been together since December? There have been many, many balls, but I haven't gone to any until today. I have a hunch it was her Grandmere. I'm beginning to strongly dislike that woman. I don't think she likes me either. I don't really care either.

But anyway, Mia looked beautiful, as she always does, but the dress looked amazing on her. She looked absolutely radiant. But what else do you expect me to say about the girl that I am in love with? I could actually say much, much more, but then this entry would be far too long, and I'm trying to save up memory on this laptop. 

I'm actually a bit angry right now. But to understand why, I have to explain to you. So I will...

I was getting some punch (or whatever the hell it was) for Mia and I saw her get pulled aside by her Grandmere. I started to get a bit worried; her Grandmere never has anything pleasant to say.

The next thing I knew, Mia was dancing with some pretty-boy from France. So I thought, 'Okay, she IS a princess. I can understand that.' But then all he did was following her all night, sucking up to her, right in front of my face. He was hanging all over her, waiting on her hand and foot. I mean, I know Mia has everything, but she's with me, just in case you haven't noticed.

I swear if he makes a move on her I'll—

(Mia' Diary)

Later, 2 AM Royal Genovian bedchamber

I'm starting to think Michael doesn't like this Didier guy. I think Didier likes me or something. His name means desire. How ironic. I don't desire him in any way. He seems to desire me though. What kind of guy in his right mind would desire me? Well, there was Michael...but he doesn't count. Don't ask why (not that you can), he just doesn't.

I saw Michael glaring at him all night. Especially when he came up to me and said, "Your Highness, may I get you something to drink?" and sort of bowed, which made me very uncomfortable. I said, "No thank you," as politely as I could and walked over towards Michael who was looking at Didier with a disgusted look on his face. I love it when he's all protective of me! It's so sweet!

We left around midnight, I said I was tired. I lied. I do that all too often. I wanted to get away from Grandmere and Didier. Apparently, Didier is staying at the palace all summer. This is going to be very, uh, interesting.

So when Michael said good night he asked, "So, about this Didier... how long is he staying?"

So I said, "All summer," and cringed. "He's very annoying, I wish he would leave me the hell alone."

Michael: All summer?! 

Me: What's wrong?

Michael (sighing): Nothing, nothing. I'm fine.

Then he kissed me. He smiled and took my hand. "Good night, Mia. I love you," he said as he walked off toward his room. "I love you, too," I answered, smiling like a big idiot. He does that to me all the time...


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, July 3, Noon, French Class  
  
Schedule  
  
12:00 PM: French Class  
  
2:00 PM: Princess Lessons  
  
4:00 PM: Polo Match  
  
7:00 PM: Dinner  
  
Ugh. What is up with this schedule? Two hours of French? Two hours of Princess Lessons? And three hours of watching men with inflated egos play polo? Is this supposed to interest me? And the fact that Didier is playing along with Rene isn't helping. It only gives him a chance to show off some. I mean, he was all over me at breakfast. "Princess Amelia, would you like some bacon? Princess Amelia, would you like me to pour you some more orange juice?" I can pour my own orange juice, and I'm a vegetarian. When I told him this, he gave me a puzzled expression. "Vegetarian? What is a vegetarian?" Then Michael, who was becoming extremely annoyed, told him I don't eat meat. Didier laughed and said, "Very funny, Miguel. Of course the princess eats meat." I just have one question: Who the hell is Miguel? And doesn't Didier realize that I'm with Michael. Maybe he's just really really really dense.  
  
I think it's sweet that Michael is annoyed by it though.  
  
Thank God he and Lilly are coming to the Polo match though. It gives me a reason to avoid Grandmere. She has been awfully persistent lately. She came up to me today.  
  
Grandmere: I think Didier has taken a liking to you, Amelia.  
  
Me: Yeah, I've noticed.  
  
Grandmere: For heaven's sake, Amelia! How many times have I told you? Never say "yeah"!  
  
Me: Fine!  
  
Grandmere: Correct yourself!  
  
Me: Yes, I've noticed. Better?  
  
Grandmere: Yes, much better.  
  
And then she had to leave. What was the purpose of that conversation?  
  
Later, 4:30 PM, Polo Match  
  
Don't they ever worry that they are going to hit the poor horse with that mallet? You could seriously injure a horse with that thing! And what is so great about this game? I don't even understand what's going on half the time!  
  
Michael went to get me some food. Aw, he's getting me food. Lilly is watching the game very intently. I had no idea why until I realized that the guy from the ball is playing. What has gotten into her? She has Boris!  
  
Ugh, I guess it's none of my business. Or is it? She IS my best friend, isn't she? That would sort of make it my business, wouldn't it?  
  
Poor Boris.  
  
Here comes Michael! And he brought me food!  
  
Later, 5:15, Polo Match  
  
Oh.  
  
My.  
  
God.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
My life is over. O-V-E-R. With a capitol O. And an exclamation point.  
  
A/N: hehehehehehe...CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, I'll update soon! I promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Mrs. ChickenHerself: Calm down, mo, calm down...breathe! Wait a minute, did you even read my story? Of course you didn't! hehehehe someone's a little perky today...**

**Amy-amr2007: I hate them too, but I just couldn't resist.... I'm trying my best to update quickly!**

**Jackie: Am I that evil? I guess I am....**

**Ash: I would need to know what happened too, but since I am the author, I already know what's going to happen...now you will know too**

**men_r_dumb: continuing!**

**Angel: Isn't it though?******

**Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to All American Rejects, and I don't own The Princess Diaries...**

Even Later, ???, Still the Polo Match (in hiding)

Why does this happen to me? Everything seems to be going great, and then this happens! Is her number one goal in life to ruin my life? Her meaning Grandmere of course. I need to scream. I need to bang my head into a wall.  I need to throw something. I need to throw up. I need to cry. 

Wait a minute, I AM crying. Do you want to know why?

Well, I needed to ask Grandmere a question (can't remember what), so I started towards her seat. She was sitting next to the Prime Minister, and I accidentally overheard Grandmere say something. Now, Grandmere says a lot of things (she says too much actually), but this was different. "Honestly, I'm happy I already betrothed Mia to Didier. He seems to like her. And I don't want her with that boy Michael. I want her to marry a royal."

I froze. The I screamed, drawing lots of attention to myself. "I HAVE A WHAT?! A BETROTHED?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Then I ran and hid behind a seat, but I was found, so I thought about running into the bathroom, but that was too predictable.

So here I am, sitting on a bench by the lake, and realizing what this means.

How will I tell Michael? What will he think? What will he do How Will he react? Will he break up with me?

Holy shit, I have to marry Didier. I have to leave the love of my life and marry a pretty-boy who my Grandmere admires.

Wow, did I just curse in my journal?

That's a first.

Damn her. Damn this.

Here comes Michael...wait a minute...how did he find me?

_[Michael's journal/web-blog]_

July 3, 5:00 PM, Polo Match

Did I mention how useful this laptop is? Look, here I am, in the middle of a polo game, no outlets, and I'm writing in here.

Thank you technology! How could I survive without you?

Mia just went off somewhere, said she had to ask her Grandmere something.

Didier, that little show-off, is, well, I just said it, showing off. Did I mention I despise Didier? Then let me say it again: I despise Didier.

Was that Mia screaming? Oh crap, it was. What the hell is up?

Later, Royal Genovian bedchamber

You want to know what happened, don't you?

Michael (smiling, sitting down next to me): Hey...

Me (staring at my overly large feet, avoiding his eyes): Hi...

No one talked. He just looked at me. I knew he was wondering what was wrong, but he didn't ask. He just put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulders. And then I started to cry, and he just continued to hold me as I cried, my head buried in his shirt. After a while I looked up at him, tears still flowing down my face. He wiped my tears off my cheek. He broke the silence...

Michael: What's wrong?

I had to tell him. God, I can't even keep a secret from him for fifteen minutes!

Me: I can't see you anymore.

Michael: What? Am I invisible?

Me: You know what I mean?!

His smile disappeared as he realized I wasn't kidding.

Michael: W-w-why not?

Me (staring at my feet, avoiding his eyes): I'm betrothed to Didier.

Michael: WHAT?! You're what?!

Me (still staring at my feet): I have to marry him...

There was silence. I looked up at him, staring at me with disbelief. Then I burst into tears again, and he slowly put his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. He was still silent.

He then led me up to my room and kissed me good night. He told me not to worry, but he didn't seem to believe his own words. Then Lilly came in. I have no idea how she found out I was up here, but she found me.

Lilly: Can I come in?

I just nodded. She came in and sat on my bed. She was being really really nice. It caught me off guard.

Lilly: What is up with you?

Me: Nothing...

Lilly: I _know something is up, so you might as well tell me..._

Me: You really want to know?

Lilly: Of course!

Me: I'm betrothed to Didier.

Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

Lilly: You're **_what?_**

Me: I have to marry him, Lil.

Lilly: Isn't that illegal or something?

Me: Not in Genovia...

My voice stayed level, and I kept my mind centered on the floor. 

Lilly (mouth still wide open): What abut Michael?

I looked up at her and felt a tear fall down my cheek. I was crying again. _What about Michael? She saw I was crying and remained quiet. She didn't know how to react. She left._

What is going to happen to me and Michael?

_[Michael]_

Later, My "room"

I somehow knew Didier would become my worst enemy.

And he has.

He is going to marry the love of my life. That's what she is. The love of my life.

There will never be another like her.

My life officially sucks.

What am I going to do?

What do you do when the girl you love is forced to marry someone else?

And there is nothing you can do about it.

All I know right now is I can't let it happen.

I love her too much.

I can't let her life be ruined.

Or mine.

I should warn you  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now.  
Think you need me  
its not easy, let you go some how.

Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take you give  
me the burdens bitter taste

You promise that you'd stay  
you say you want to go  
your lips provide a shelter for the  
things that I don't know

Please speak slowly  
my heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,   
Stop this burning now.

Wishful thinking  
Patience shrinking, bliss is far away  
North is calling  
Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, July 4, Princess Lessons

Lilly told me I should confront Grandmere about this whole betrothed thing. She said I need to be more assertive. I found out it's actually easy to be assertive when you're furious.

Me: Grandmere, why did you do this to me? You_ know _I have a boyfriend who I am in love with-

Grandmere: That is exactly the point. I don't want you to fall in love with some irresponsible American!

Me: Michael isn't irresponsible, Grandmere! You don't even know him!

Grandmere: I know him well enough!

Me: Don't I even have a choice? What if I don't want to marry Didier?!

Grandmere: Then I advise that you find another possible husband who I will approve of!

Me: But not Michael right! Because Michael's not a prince! Well, I got news for you Grandmere, not every respectable guy is a prince!

Grandmere: For heaven's sake, Amelia, sit down and be quiet!

Me: Can you at least tell me when I have to marry this guy! And when were you planning on telling me?!

Grandmere: Well, when you're sixteen. And I was going to tell you three months before your sixteenth birthday.

My father came in and told her she had a phone call. She left. 

Me (turning to Dad): Did you know about this?!

He shook his head sadly.

Dad: Not until recently...

Me: Well can't you do something about it?!

Dad: I already tried! You know your Grandmere! She's very stubborn!

Me: What so I have to marry this guy I don't even know?! You promised me nothing like this would happen!

Dad: I honestly didn't think it would, Amelia. I'm just as surprised as you are...

I shook my head in frustration and ran off, but I was caught by Grandmere, and dragged to princess lessons, where I am being lectured on my tone of voice and respect for my elders' decisions.

I haven't seen Michael all day. Where is he? It's obvious we need to talk.

You would think I'd be able to go home on the fourth of July, but no, of course not.

God, I miss the fireworks. One of my favorite holidays, an American holiday, and I'm stuck in Genovia, where they don't celebrate it.

Later, Royal Genovian bedchamber

I called Mom a few minutes ago...

Mom: Hello?

Me: Mom! How can they do this to me! This is so unfair!

Mom: Mia? Sweetie what's wrong?

That's when I realized: They hadn't told her yet. I'm betrothed to a prince and they don't even tell my own mother.

Me: I'm betrothed to a prince!

Mom: **_WHAT?!_**

Me: I'm betrothed to prince Didier, Mom! Can you believe this!

Mom: How did this happen without anyone telling me!

Me: I don't know.

Mom: Put your father on, Mia...

So I did. And much yelling followed, until the phone was handed back to me.

Mom: I'm sorry, honey.

Me: You mean I have to go through with this?!

Mom: For now at least. Apparently your Grandmere signed a contract. We have no choice, but we'll do the best we can.

I could hear her sniffing on the other end. She was crying. She was just as upset as I was.

Me: Alright, Mom. Thanks...

And I hung up. What more could I say? A 'good bye' would have been nice but I was too shocked to think of it.

_ [Michael's blog]_

Tuesday, July 4, my "room"

Dammit, I hate this. I hate not knowing what's going to happen. I need to talk to her; we need to figure this out. But I can't help but wonder, what is going to happen to us? Is she going to go through with this?

But what is there to wonder about? What is there to ponder? We're through. She's going to get married to some good-looking French pretty-boy and I'm going to be left in the dust.

_[Mia's Diary]_

Later, Royal Genovian bedchamber, Midnight

Remember how I said I wanted to talk to him? Well I shouldn't have been so eager. After dinner we went outside into the garden. 

Michael: We need to talk...

I nodded. We obviously needed to talk. Then there was silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say. I looked up at him.

Me: This isn't going to work...

Michael: What do you mean?

Then I started to cry, but I kept on talking.

Me: Us! I have no choice, I have to marry him!

I started to cry uncontrollably.

Me: God Damn it! I hate this! I love you! I don't want to lose you just because my damn grandmother wants me to marry a prince! This sucks! 

He was silent. It worried me.

Me: **SAY SOMETHING!**

Michael: I don't' know what to say...

There was no tone in his voice. He seemed to be taking it all in. He was stunned. Then he kissed me. Tears were still flowing down my face, but I didn't pull away.

I hate this.__

_[Michael's blog]_

Later, back in my "room"

How could this happen? She _was_ the one. There is no other possible "one" for me.

My mind tells me I'll get over it eventually, my heart says I won't.

I have a feeling I won't.

I need to get out of this place. I need to go home. I can't stand seeing her anymore.

I love her too much.

_[Mia's Diary]_

Later, 1 AM Royal Genovian bedchamber

He's leaving tomorrow morning. He says it's because he has things to do, but I know he just needs to get away.

I'm crying.

At least Lilly is staying. I need her right now.

_[Michael's blog]_

Wednesday, July 5, Plane back home

I'm on my way home. I miss her already. I need to stop thinking about her. God, it hurts to breathe. I can't think straight. I can't concentrate.

It's over.

It's really over.

She was my true love, my princess. And now she's gone.

_[Mia's diary]_

Wednesday, July 5, Royal Genovian bedchamber

He left. My heart is torn into pieces. The thing that kills me is that I will see him again, and be heartbroken every time I do.

He will go on dates, and not with me.

He will fall in love again.

And I will be stuck with an prince that I have no feelings for.

He's gone.

And when I think about it, I can't help but cry...

When he said good bye, I fell even more in love with him, just hanging by a moment...

**A/N:**

** --------THE END--------**

**Tell me what you think.**

**It's not really the end, there is still an epilogue, but it's the end of the story.**

**I might write a sequel.**

**Should I?**

**I know, I hate the ending too. It makes me depressed. But who knows what might happen in the sequel ;-)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mia looked at herself in the mirror, my traditional white wedding dress restricting my movement. She was getting married, and it was too late to stop it now. She wiped a tear off her cheek as she thought about Michael. He had decided not to go to Columbia after all after he got an acceptance letter from Yale. _Yale! She thought. __I guess I underestimated him. I knew he was smart, but Yale? __I guess its better that I don't see him at all though. It would hurt the both of us too much. But he has probably moved on already...She sighed and looked at her mother, standing beside her._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But it will all work out fine, I promise. Didier is a good man."

"I know he's a good man, Mom, but he's not the one I want to marry. And this is not exactly the time I want to get married, nor the place."

"You'll be fine-"

"I'm still in high school! How does a married woman go to high school?!"

"Well, your Grandmere did mention you can stay in Genovia and get home schooled..."

"I don't want that though!"

"You know I'm sorry. I tried to persuade her, but she just wouldn't-"

"Just forget it. We can't do anything now. It's too late."

Lilly walked in and smiled at her, trying to help. Her expression was comforting. She never saw that expression on Lilly before. It helped.

"You ready?" she asked. Mia nodded silently followed her. She was walking down the aisle before she knew it, her father squeezing her hand. It was happening too quickly. She couldn't stand it.

She spotted Didier standing at the head of the Genovian cathedral, smiling at her. He seemed to be truly happy. She smiled weakly back and cringed. _What am I doing?_

They met and he grabbed her hand. His hand was unfamiliar to the touch, and it made her uncomfortable. She was oblivious to whatever the priest was saying, and stood in shock, unable to comprehend what she was about to do.

"I do," she heard Didier announce, smiling widely. She snapped back to life. Everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer. _Say I do, _she thought to herself. _You can't let them down, just say it. Get it over with._

"I...I, uh...I can't do this..."

**A/N: **

**There we go! That's a bit more satisfying! Isn't it?**

**Once again...should I write a sequel?**

**I know this story is sorta un-finished. **

**Tell me what you think....**

**In other words, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
